Une 7e année particulière
by Miette DePain
Summary: Tout le monde n'est pas comme on le croit.
1. Chapitre 1 corrigé

**Chapitre 1:**** Retrouvaille et Bonheur.**

J'étais en train de finir mon devoir de métamorphose pour le professeur Fragonard, c'était un jeune prof d'environs 25 ans. Il remplaçait le professeur MacGonagal puisqu'elle était désormais directrice de Poudlard depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

Les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis, de nombreux élèves n'étaient pas revenus cette année, mais moi j'entamais ma septième et dernière année à Gryffondor.

N'étant arrivée quand troisième année ; après mettre enfuis d'un lieu où j'étais esclave, d'avoir découvert à Poudlard mon nom de famille, que j'avais jusqu'alors ignoré, ainsi que l'existence de mon frère jumeau, et mettre fait des amis ; je me disais encore qu'il fallait que je travaille trois fois plus que les autres pour arriver au même niveau. Même si ça faisait longtemps que je les avais rattrapés et même dépassés.

Le mois d'octobre était à peine entamé que les profs nous bombarder de devoir, Hé oui c'était l'année des ASPIC. Après avoir expliqué pourquoi il était dangereux d'essayer la métamorphose humaine sans s'être préparé, je décidai de me reposer 5 secondes les yeux. Je me mis à rêvasser en contemplant la danse des flammes dans la cheminé, quand deux mains recouvrirent mes yeux. J'entendis alors quelqu'un dire:

« - Qui sait ? »

Cette voix je l'aurai reconnus entre mille, c'était Sa voix mais je ne pensais pas la réentendre de sitôt surtout ici à Poudlard après ce qui c'était passé au mois de Juin.

- « Drago ! » dit-je d'une voix où on pouvait sentir une certaine émotion. En me retournant doucement de peur de n'avoir affaire qu'à une vision, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis plus de trois mois. Mais non, c'était bien lui, il avait l'air fatigué mais il me souriait. A ce moment une joie immense me submergea et je me jetai dans ses bras pour sentir, la première fois depuis Juin, la chaleur de son corps.

« - Lize, je…. »

J'étais heureuse, il était en vie, chaque jour j'avais pleuré, mon frère ne comprenant pas pourquoi, bien sûr ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ça faisait 2 ans et demi que je sortais avec Drago, il n'aurait pas compris. Car si il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il détestait c'était bien Drago, la fouine comme il se plaisait à l'appeler ces dernier temps. Ce n'était pas au même degré de haine que Voldemort, qu'il détestait plus que tout, ni même celui de Rogue, mais il ne l'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que personne n'était au courant à part Drago et moi. On s'aimait et on sortait ensemble depuis le Bal de 4e année.

« - Lize, je t'aime et je ne voulais pas …

- Je sais, mais tu es innocent, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. C'est Rogue ! Je sais qu'au dernier moment tu n'as pas pu, que tu en aies pris conscience, que tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Oh ! Lize ! Merci ! » Murmura-t-il, en baissant la tête.

« - Regarde-moi, tu n'es pas comme eux, c'était pour protéger ta famille, il t'a forcé. » Après avoir plongé mais yeux dans les siens je lui dis d'une voix ferme :

« - Tu n'es pas un assassin, je t'aime et pour nous deux c'est tous ce qui compte.

Oh,… »

Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose tellement il était ému. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, il m'embrassa. Un long baiser pour me remercier, pour nos retrouvailles, pour tous ce qu'on avait vécu jusque-là. Rompant ce moment de bonheur et après mettre blottis contre son torse, je lui demandais

« - Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ?

- Je suis arrivé par la tour d'astronomie, en balais, compléta-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur.

- Mais comment a tu su entrée dans la salle commune sans mot de passe ?

- J'ai attendus que quelqu'un entre pour me faufiler derrière, j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite j'ai attendu en espérant que tu resterais un moment seule dans la salle. Tu m'avais déjà dit que souvent tu finissais tard tes devoirs et que tu allais te coucher, la plupart du temps, quand il n'y avait plus personne.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps?

- Seulement une heure et demie. »

Il m'enlaça tendrement tout en jouant avec mes longs cheveux roux, quand nous entendîmes un bruit. Drago se recula vivement pour se mettre sous l'escalier où il avait moins de chance d'être vu. Mais rien, le tableau c'était ouvert mais personne n'était rentré.

Je décidai alors de rejoindre Drago, pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je m'approchai de lui et je me mis à l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que j'avais. Il en eu le souffle coupé.

-« Lize, tu…

-Chut, Dray, je t'aime. Laisse-moi profiter de cet instant. Tu ne vas pas rester longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je dois être reparti avant le petit matin. Mais tu as raison profitons-en, tant que je suis là. »

Il passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux, avant de prendre la mienne et de m'emmener sur le divan en face du feu. Mais à ce moment j'entendis un bruit, comme un hoquet de surprise. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, je vis mon frère sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète, avant de jeter un regard noir à Drago.

« - Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je…

- Harry laisse le, il est là pour moi.

- Comment as-tu pu ? C'est Malfoy, il…

- Il, rien du tout. Je l'aime, il m'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais…

- Pas de '' mais '', a ton avis pourquoi t'es pas au courant ?

- Je,… Je savais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose. Attends, tu me dis que tu aimes cette sale fouine. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Ce n'est qu'un traître ! Il a tué Dumbledore.

A ce moment, je sentis Drago se crisper derrière moi.

En continuant de regarder mon frère, je lui dis :

« - Ne fais rien.

- Pour ton information, ce n'est pas une sale fouine, de plus tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, c'est Rogue.

- Depuis quand ? »

Cette question me laissa perplexe, je ne comprenais pas vraiment son sens. Mais avant que je dise quoique ce soit, Dray s'avançait.

« - Depuis le bal de Noël, lors de notre …

Je ne t'ai pas causé Malfoy. »

Je me retournais alors vers Harry, car pendant qu'il parlait, je le contemplais en souriant. Il avait parlé tranquillement sans prendre le ton qu'il utilisait avant pour ce moqué de mon frère. Avec un regard noir, je le regardais quelque instant.

« - Tu vois … je ne le rejette pas, moi ! Je ne me comporte pas de la même manière que toi avec Ginny ! Je l'aime et bien que je sache pertinemment qu'on peut mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Qu'est qui arriverait si Voldemort l'apprenait d'après toi ! Ce serait terrible. Je vis cet amour ! Toi tu cherches à jouer les héros. Mais si tu continues d'avoir peur d'aimer à cause des conséquences qui pourrait '' peut-être '' arriver, tu risques de t'éloigner de nous. D'ailleurs ça a déjà commencé, alors assume, même si c'est dur. L'amour est porteur d'espoir, et en ce moment c'est bien d'espoir dont nous avons besoin.

-Viens. » Dis-je à Drago en lui prenant la main.

Ma longue tirade avait laissé Harry sans voix, sonné par ce que je venais de lui dire, car il s'avait pertinemment au fond de lui que c'était vrai.

« - Met ta cape. Harry j'emprunte la tienne. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je pris son silence pour un consentement. Drago mit alors sa cape et sortit. Je le suivis de peu en jetant un dernier regard à Harry. Encore sous le choc, il s'était affaissé dans le premier fauteuil qu'il avait trouvé.

« - Je veux que personne ne soit au courant, sinon ça ira mal pour toi. » lui dis-je juste avant que le passage ne se referme sur moi. Je mis alors la cape de mon frère. Avant de me retourner vers Drago, qui venait de me prendre la main.

« - Ou allons-nous ? Il ne nous reste que deux heures avant que le soleil ne se lève.

-A la tour d'astronomie, nous y seront tranquille. Rusard n'y va jamais car la porte est censée être fermée. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors en silence vers la tour. Une fois arrivé en haut de celle-ci j'enlevai ma cape et m'appuyai sur le parapet pour regarder le parc. Je sentis ses deux bras enlacés ma taille, il m'embrassa alors dans le cou. Je me retournais lentement pour quitter ses bras le plus tard possible. Je le regardai et vit qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Non … plutôt indécis.

« - Mon ange, je…. Euh….

Je le regardai tous d'abord surprise puis je lui souris, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un surnom affectueux.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demandé…. Euh. »

Tout en me regardant, il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

« - Euh…Veux-tu….Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Il mit alors un genou part terre et je vis qu'il tenait dans sa main une boite rouge.

« - Je… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire tellement l'émotion me submergeait.

« - Je…. Oui. » Répondis-je avant de me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Il se leva et ouvrit la petite boîte et alors, je la vis, elle était magnifique. C'était un anneau d'argent sertit d'une émeraude et d'un rubis, tous les deux en formes de cœur. Vert et rouge, Serpentard et Gryffondor, lui et moi.

Je levai alors les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il prit alors la bague et me la passa au doigt.

« - C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dis-je émue.

Je t'aime et je veux rester pour toujours avec toi. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

C'était un baiser passionné comme tant d'autres, mais celui-là me laissa un goût particulier, il était sucré. Il me laissa pleine d'émotion, de l'amour, du bonheur, mais aussi de l'espoir.

« - Drago Malfoy, je vous aime plus que tout et je suis la personne la plus heureuse au monde, à l'idée de devenir votre femme.

Moi aussi Lize Potter, je vous aime et vous m'avez comblé en acceptant de devenir ma femme. »

Il me fit un grand sourire, me prit dans ses bras nous nous allongeâmes et nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**** Aie! Aie! A quoi sa sert un frère sinon à vous embêter.**

Cela faisait trois semaines, que je mettais réveillé en haut de la tour, seul mais avec un mot laissé par Drago:

_**Je ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, le soleil commencé a se levé mais j'ai eu une demi heure pour te regarder dormir. Tu ressemble à un ange. J'espère pouvoir revenir te voir ou t'envoyer une lettre le plus tôt possible. Tu me manque déjà.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Dray**_

_**PS: A bientôt mon petit ange endormi.**_

Harry me regardais bizarre tout le temps, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de me parler de cette nuit, en effet, je faisait tout pour ne jamais rester seul avec lui. Jusqu'alors j'avais réussis mais avec les vacances d'Halloween qui arrivait dans une semaine sa allait être plus dure.

En tout cas, Harry avait tiré quelque chose de notre petit entretien et avait été voir Ginny deux jours plus tard et lui avait dit qu'il avait réfléchis et que comme quelqu'un lui avait fait comprendre: « l'amour est porteur d'espoir, et en ce moment c'est bien d'espoir dont nous avons besoin.» (C'était Ginny qui m'avait rapporté ces paroles.) Et il lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord, de ressortir avec lui. Elle c'était alors jetais dans ces bras pour l'embrassé fougueusement, ce qui fit rougir au plus au point Harry, il était dans la grande salle et elle était pleine. Mais bon quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Il lui avait alors rendu son baiser avec passion.

Les vacances, enfin. J'avais fait un plan de bataille, allait le plus souvent à la bibliothèque, monté en vitesse le soir dans mon dortoir, afin d'échappé à Harry et Ron. Car ce dernier bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi avait eu la charge de me piégé pour que Harry puisse avoir une conversation sérieuse avec moi.

Un jour alors que je remontais de la bibliothèque pour aller dans la salle commune, je vis Harry arrivé en face. Ce dernier, pour mon plus grand malheur me vis aussi. Je décidas alors de faire volte face et me mit à courir pour lui échappé.

«- Lize!

-….

-Lize! Il faut qu'on parle tu ne m'échapperas pas toute ta vie.

-Si il le faut, lui dis-je en me retourné, je ne suis pas sure que la discussion va mettre très bénéfique.»

BAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Je venais de rentré dans quelqu'un, évidemment quand on ne regarde pas ou on va sa doit forcément arrivé. Je levas les yeux et avec horreur, je vis Ron. Et zut, comment j'allais faire maintenant, il me bloquait la seul issue. Il m'attrapa et j'essaya vainement de me débarrassé de lui en bougeant dans tout les sens. Mais bon, autant demandé à Voldemort d'arrêté de tué les gens. C'était un garçon, beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé que moi. Je décidas alors d'abandonner, j'allais avoir cette discussion avec mon frère. Frère qu'on apercevait au bout du couloir.

- « Lize! Purée, tu courre vite, me dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Tout ce que je trouvas à répondre ce fut de lui tiré la langue.

-Vraiment très mature sa, répliqua t-il aussitôt.

-Bah maintenant qu'on là, on la lâche plus. Je t'aide a la ramené dans la salle commune après je te laisse avec elle, Harry.

-Pfffffffffffffffou, même pas juste, vous êtes deux garçons et moi je suis seulement une fille, dis-je en croisant les bras.

J'allais quand même pas l'ai aidé dans leur enlèvement forcé.

-Mais qui te dit que la vie est juste, ma petite Lize, me répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis pas petite, d'abord.

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de me tirer la langue.

-Vraiment très mature ça, » ne pus-je m'empêché de dire avec moi aussi un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ron se mit à rire, Harry lui jetas alors un regard noir, il savait pas qu'il fallait toujours soutenir son meilleur ami dans n'importe qu'elle occasions.

« -Bon, comme je pourrais effectivement pas échapper a cette interrogatoire, vous pourriez au moins me relâché….

-Sa va pas non pour que tu t'enfuit à nouveau, avec tout le mal qu'on c'est donné Ron et moi pour t'attrapé.

Et je fut emmené, toujours galantement aidé par mon frère et son meilleur ami, jusqu'à la salle commun de Gryffondor. Une fois assuré que je ne tenterais pas de faussé compagnie à mon frère, Ron partit à la recherche d'Hermione.

-Alors?

-Quoi alors?

-A ton avis?

-Je suppose que je doit te dire pourquoi je sort avec Drago? Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis? Et pourquoi tu n'est qu'un navet?

-Un quoi?

-Un navet. Alors pour la première question, c'est simple je l'aime et il m'aime. Pour la deuxième, franchement tu pense que je voulais mourir ou quoi, te dire que je sortais avec Drago, tu ne m'aurait plus lâché et je tiens à ma vie privé. Et pour la dernière, tu est un navet car ta du engager Ron pour m'attrapé, vraiment pas futé le mec.

-Tu m'énerve.

-Je sais, je sais. Pas d'autre question, demandais-je en le regardant d'un œil interrogateur.

-Depuis quand?

-Vraiment tu n'écoute pas ce qu'on te dis, dis-je dans un soupire ou on pouvait voir l'exaspération. Depuis le bal de Noël, en 4e année. On a appris a ne pas ce détestait en cour de potion en 3e année. Tu c'est bien que Rogue nous avait mis ensemble, on a finis par sympathiser et ensuite voilà.

- Sympathisé avec la fouine, vraiment. Ta oublié tous ce qui ma fait subir ainsi que son père.

- Il s'appelle Drago, de plus son père c'est son père, c'est pas lui. Et à moi il ne ma jamais rien fait. Mais pour toi, il devait jouer la comédie, bien sur il était un peu aidé vu qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur lui non plus. Mais il fait un effort, pour moi. Et je te demanderais pareil.

-Quoi? Dit-il dans un hoquet de surprise.

-Je te demande pas de devenir son ami mais si tu pouvais au moins évitait de l'insulté devant moi, lui demandais-je, tout en lui faisant des yeux de chiot battus.

-…..

-S'il te plait.

-…

-Pleeeeeeeeease.

-D'accord, c'est bien parce que t'ai ma sœur.

-Merci, t'est trop sympa! Je t'adore! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'est pas un navet, t'est le meilleur des frères! Lui dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

Je lui fit deux bisous claquant sur chaque joues avant de me précipité vers le dortoir des filles.

-Je suis trop bon, dit-il à voix basse en baissant la tête.

-En faite, bonne nuit, dis-je en passant la tête en dehors du dortoir.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**** Interrogatoire.**

Le lendemain, j'étais de bonne humeur. J'avais un grand sourire en arrivant dans la grande salle et Hermione me demandât pourquoi.

«- Je suis super méga heureuse c'est tout, lui répondis-je tout en continuant à sourire.

- Sa c'était facile à deviner. Mais pourquoi?

-…

-Tu serais pas amoureuse dés fois?

-euh….

-J'en étais sur. Trop cool, Hé Ginny ! Lize est amoureuse. »

Je me retourna vivement, effectivement Ginny venait d'arrivé. Elle s'assit vivement à côté d'Hermione et toutes deux me posèrent une multitude de questions.

« -C'est qui?

-Euh…..

-Il est beau?

-…..

-Il est dans quelle maison?

-Euh…..

-Tu l'aime depuis quand?

-…..

-Vous sortez ensemble?

-Euh…..

-Il est grand?

-…..

-Il est intelligent?

-Euh…..

-Il est à Gryffondor?

-…..

-Il est brun ou blond?

-Euh…..

-Il est beau?

-Ginny, ta déjà posé cette question, dit Hermione.

-C'est qui? Hein? C'est qui? Demanda alors Ginny.

-Euh…

-Dean? Seamus? Neville?

-Quoi?

-C'est pas forcement un Gryffondor, sa peut être un Serdaigles ou un Poustouffle.

-Ta raison Hermione: Corner? McLaggen? Belby? Smith? Macmillan? Boot?

-Non, non, non, non, non, non.

-Zabini? tenta cette fois Hermione.

- Sa va pas Hermione, c'est un Serpentard et seul un serpent peux aimer un autre serpent. Répliqua aussitôt Ginny.

Alors là, vivent les mentalités. Ca sera pas aujourd'hui qu'elles sauront que je vais épouser Drago. Surtout que d'après elles, c'est le pire des Serpentard.

-A Harry, vient, j'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncé, dis Ginny en voyant arrivé ce dernier.

-Et sa va pas, ces pas ses oignons, c'est un secret de fille. Moi quand j'ai su que t'aimais Harry, je suis pas allé le dire à ton frère.

-Quoi, tu le savais et tu ne m'a rien dit! Demandât vivement Harry.

-Secret de filles.

-Oué ta raison, mais là c'est pas pareil Lize, me dit Ginny.

-Bien sur que si c'est pareil.

-Non, Harry se faisait du souci pour toi, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa qu'il voulait te parler. Pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. N'est-ce pas à Harry?

-En faite, pas tout à fait, j'étais légèrement déjà au courant.

-Quoi? Et tu nous rien dit.

-Euh…

-C'est moi qui lui est demandé.

-Et alors c'est qui? Dit Ginny, en se retournant vivement vers moi.

-Désolé vous deux, mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous le serait.

-Quoi, mais ces pas juste, on est tes amies.

-Oui mais pas pour le moment, et c'est pas la peine de demandé à Harry, il vous dira rien, ajoutai-je en voyant Ginny ce retournais vers Harry. Il sait ce qu'il risque en le disant à quelqu'un. _**N'est-ce pas Harry?**_

-Euh…Oui.

-Bon maintenant, si sa ne vous dérange pas, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je dois finir mon devoir de potion et commençais celui de sortilège.

-Et ceux de métamorphose, botanique et défense contre les forces du mal?

-J'ai déjà fini, tu pensais quoi Harry? Que j'allais à la bibliothèque juste pour t'échappé.

-Sincèrement Lize, oui. Moi je n'ai fait que celui de botanique et encore il faut que je fasse la conclusion.

-Harry, il te reste à peine une semaine. Je n'ai plus que celui de sortilège à faire. Si tu veux Lize on pourras faire les recherches à deux, sa iras plus vite. T'inquiète, je ne te poserais pas de questions sur ton petit copain, rajoutât-elle en voyant mon air suspicieux. De toute façon, Ginny et moi, on arrivera bien à le deviné sans ton aide. On aura qu'a mené notre petite enquête, a un moment donné on te verras avec.

-Bon courage, parce que sa va pas être facile. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, je partit à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4****: Mauvaise nouvelle**

Lundi matin, de 9 à 12, défense contre les forces du mal. Rémus venait de nous annoncer qu'on réviserait le sortilège du patronus et celui du bouclier réflecteur avant de pouvoir passé à autre chose. Effectivement, MacGonagal lui avait demandé de revenir afin, comme en troisième année, d'assurer les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et de devenir le directeur de Gryffondor. A mon avis, c'étais aussi pour qu'il y est quelqu'un pour surveillé Harry de plus prés afin qu'il n'aille pas chercher les ennuis, ennui qui venait tous seul à lui, même quand il étais sagement à Poudlard. Je trouva ca plutôt sympa car il étais aussi mon parrain donc avec Harry la seul famille qui me rester, exception faites des Dursley. Mais bon, eux ils ne comptaient pas réellement, ce n'étais pas comme si il nous considérer Harry et moi comme de la famille. Quoique plus Harry que moi, vu que Dudley me souriait toujours s'en étais même effrayant.

« -Bon, je veux la moitié gauche de la classe au patronus et l'autre moitié au bouclier. Pour ce qui sont au sortilège du bouclier vous faite des binômes et vous essayé avec des Experliarmus d'abord et des stupéfix après, je vous rappelle que se sont des sortilèges informulés qu'il faut utiliser. Dans une heure et demie on changera les groupes. Pas de questions?

-Non, répondit en cœur toute la classe.

J'étais dans le groupe du patronus ainsi que Harry, Ron et Hermione autant dire qu'on aurait un moment pour parler. Effectivement, On savait tous le pratiqué, Harry depuis la troisième année et nous trois depuis les réunions de l'AD. Mais bon, il fallait au moins le faire une fois devant Rémus.

-Spero Patronum! Dit-on en même temps.

A ce moment on vis apparaître un cerf, une louve, un chien et une loutre.

-Bravo, 5 points pour chacun de vous, dit le professeur Lupin en passant à côté ce nous. Maintenant, vous quatre, vous pouvez passez au charme du bouclier.

-Et zut, murmura Ron. On va pas pouvoir parler.

-Les cours ne sont pas faits pour parler Ron, répliqua Hermione. Bon, tu fais équipe avec moi et Lize avec Harry. Car Harry et toi n'êtes pas très au point par rapport aux sortilèges informulés.

-C'est pas de notre faute si l'an passé ou avait un traître comme prof, dis avec mauvaise humeur Ron.

-Et alors, vous auriez put travailler en dehors des cours comme Hermione et moi.

-On avait d'autre truc …

-Ah oui et quoi, les entraînements de Quidditch, se moquai de Malfoy et se balader la nuit dans les couloirs, répliqua vivement Hermione.

-C'est important le Quidditch, les balades nocturnes c'était nécessaire, quand à Malfoy c'est qu'une abru…, il c'était arrêté immédiatement en voyant mon regard.

Effectivement celui-ci était noir et si mes yeux pouvait lancer des sort, Harry aurait déjà était stupéfié.

-Ta raison Harry, Malfoy n'est qu'un …

-C'est pas bientôt fini vous quatre, c'est pas parce que je vous est accordé des points que cela vous permet de parler et de gêner la cour. Allez maintenant au travail. »

Le reste de la cour se passa plutôt bien. Harry réussis à pratiqué le sortilège informulé au bout d'une heure. Ron quand à lui mis un peu plus de temps mais fini par y arriver. Malheureusement, il rata le dernier est ce pris un sortilège de changement de couleur et ce retrouva bleu de la tête au pied. Nous sortîmes du cours avec un Ron furieux et une Hermione surprise.

« -Pourtant j'ai lancé un stupéfix et Ron jusque la avait parfaitement réussis ses boucliers.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta fautes Hermione, répondit Harry avant de se retourné vers moi.

-Quoi? Je trouve que le bleu lui va à merveille, dis-je avec un regard faussement innocent.

-C'est toi? Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

-Tu sais Ron, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, lui répondis-je avant de partir en direction de la grande salle, prise d'un sérieux fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Entendis-je demandais Ron à Harry.

-Je pense qu'elle parle des vacances ou nous l'avons forcé à me parler.

-Mais, et toi?

-T'inquiète, elle s'est déjà venger de moi en me demandant un truc très dure à faire. »

Durant le repas du soir, de nombreux hiboux arrivèrent et déposèrent après vérification, la Gazette du sorcier, qui n'avait pas été distribué ce matin. Après avoir payé le mien, je jetas un coup d'œil à la première page. Je ne pus m'empêché de poussé un cri de douleur.

_**Attaque en famille sur le Chemin de traverse.**_

_Hier, le Chemin de traverse eu la mauvaise surprise de recevoir la visite des mangemorts. Effectivement, en soirée une centaine de mangemorts on débarquait, la plupart était cagoulé mais pas tous. On a pus reconnaître facilement les Malfoy, les Crabbe, les Goyle et les Nott, père et fils. Il y a eu heureusement que peu de mort de notre côté mais beaucoup de blessé. Cependant, le camp adverse ne peut pas se réjouir, les morts de leurs cotés sont considérable, plus de la moitié. Nous ne possédons à l'ordre d'aujourd'hui le nom de ces morts mais pouvons vous confirmé que de nombreuses arrestations ont été ainsi permises._

Harry, après lecture de l'article, me serrât la main, mais je ne put m'empêcher de pleurer. Je quittas précipitamment la grande salle pour courir dans le dortoir pour m'effondrer sur le lit. Hermione arriva une demi-heure plus tard, mais je fis semblant de dormir, je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à subir un interrogatoire vis à vis de ma réaction. Cette nuit, je ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil, j'avais toujours cette image dans la tête: Drago recevant un sort et s'effondrant par terre pour ne plus jamais se lever.

Le lendemain matin, je parti tôt dehors pour me dirigé vers la forêt interdite. A l'orée du bois, je pris ma forme d'animagus, une louve, comme mon patronus. J'y passa toute seule deux jours, restant sous ma forme animal, sans me nourrir et sans dormir, je ne pouvais pas, je risqué de faire ce cauchemar.

Je regardais l'aube apparaître lentement, quand j'entendis des voix. C'étais mon frère et mon parrain. J'avais encor besoin d'être seul, je pris donc le chemin à l'opposé de ces voix. Mais j'entendis alors celles de Hagrid et Ron, puis celle de Ginny et MacGonagal et celles d'Hermione et Fragonard. Ils étaient tous partit à ma recherche mais je voulais pas les voir, je voulais rester seul. Je partit alors vers la cabane hurlante, on je pensais pouvoir être en paix. J'étais arrêté devant le sol cogneur et je m'apprêté à descendre quand j'entendis Harry m'appeler. Je me sentis alors soulevé du sol, et j'y retomba avec fracas, je ne sentais plus mon corps, je pris conscience que je reprenais ma forme humaine et …. tout noir.

Je vue une lumière blanche, et quelque chose s'agitât.

-« Elle se réveil.

Je me sentais toute engourdie, je fini par ouvrir totalement les yeux mais je n'y vas pas grand chose, j'avais pas mes lunettes.

-Tiens!

-Merci, dis-je en mettant mes lunettes sur le nez.

La première chose que je vis se fut Rémus qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Depuis quand est tu animagus?

-Je ne suis…

-C'est pas la peine de mentir on ta vus Harry et moi reprendre ta forme humaine, personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas?

-euh...non.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que la seul personne qui était au courant c'était Drago, vu qu'on était devenus tous les deux animagus en cinquième année. J'étais un loup et lui un puma. Ca nous avaient pris un an mais on n'y étaient arrivé. Ensemble.

-Alors?

- Deux ans.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, alors pour….

-Liiiiiiiiize! Tu es réveillé.

-Oui, mais si je ne l'étais pas avec le cri que tu viens de pousser Ginny, je le serais irrémédiablement.

-Désolé. Dit-elle piteusement

-Tu sais que tu nous à fait peur, depuis que tu t'es enfuie de la grande salle on t'avais pas... commença Hermione

-... euh...

-Tu avait l'air boulversé, comme si tu avais appris une horrible nouvelle.

-C'est normal mione avec l'article dans le journal sur Male...

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-euh, je n'ai rien dit. dit-il en palissant et en baissant les yeux.

- En quoi Malefoy a t'il un lien avec Lize? demanda Ron

-Attend, je crois comprendre, commença Hermione.

-Tu.. tu... Malefoy et toi...vous, hoqueta Ginny

-Oui et alors?

-De quoi vous parlé, je ne comprend pas.

-Ron, Lize sort avec Malefoy, dit posément Hermione.

-Tu..tu sort avec la fouine?

-Draco, nous nous aimons et c'est tous ce qui compte.

Rémus qui jusque là n'avait rien dit pris la parole:

-Es-tu heureuse?

-Oui et ... nous allons nous marié.

-Quoi? Tu ne me l'avait pas dit.

-Mon cher petit frère, tu venait juste d'apprendre que je sortais avec Draco depuis plus de 2 ans, je ne voulais pas que tu es une crise cardiaque en te disant que Draco m'avait demandé en mariage.

- Quand? me demanda Hermione.

-A la fin de la guerre ou de nos étude si elle est pas fini d'ici là.

-Bon je pense qu'il y a eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, il faut laisser Lize se reposer. Et je pense que Ronald doit allé prendre l'air, dit mon parrain en souriant.

- Oui tu as raison, repose toi bien petite sœur.

Et ils quittèrent tous l'infirmerie me laissant au calme. Je m'endormi rapidement, j'avais momentanément oublié l'attaque.

Le lendemain, ils revinrent tous me voir, et j'expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment de ma relation avec Draco. Même si les filles finirent par me comprendre, Ron resta planté sur ces positions et ne manqua pas de donner son avis.

-Mais enfin, Lize, je te comprend pas, t'es une fille plutôt bien roulé …

Regard noir de la part de mon frère et d'Hermione.

-Bref, tu vois, alors pourquoi la fouine ?

-Parce que c'est mon choix. Je te demande pas de le comprendre, je l'aime et il m'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Mais quand même, Malefoy, BEUUURK !

-L'infirmerie n'est pas un salon de thé, veuillez sortir et laisser mes patients se reposer, dit Pompom qui venait de sortir de son bureau et qui devait avoir entendu le cri de Ron.

-Mais c'est votre seule patiente et …

-Miss Weasley, Miss Potter a besoin de se reposer après le choc qu'elle a eu, car trois vertèbres fêlées se n'est pas rien.

-Mais …

-Un seul commentaire de votre part et je lui interdis toute visite, coupât-elle alors que Ginny chercher à répliquer.

-Hé ! C'est pas juste, je n'ai rien fait et je serais puni quand même, râlais-je.

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop protesté car ta petite escapade ne restera pas impunis. Dit Rémus en quittant l'infirmerie et en entrainant tout le reste de la troupe.

Juste avant de partir Harry se tourna vers moi et dit :

-Il faudra qu'on est une petite discutions sur plusieurs chose quand tu seras rétablie, il y a plusieurs chose que tu ne m'a pas dit a propos de ta relation avec Mal…Draco . En attendant repose-toi bien. »

Je restas enfermé pendant deux jours, le temps de laisser la magie ressouder mes côtes et de me reposer. Cependant, je ne pu dormir calmement que grâce a une potion de sommeil sans rêve car quand j'avais essayé, j'étais retourné dans mon cauchemar ou je voyais mourir Dray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**** : Retour à la normal…enfin.**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais repris les cours. J'avais perdu tous espoirs de revoir Draco, il ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle et la Gazette n'avait rien laissé d'autre passé sur l'attaque.

Je mangeais en compagnie de mon frère et d'Hermione. Il me lançait régulièrement des regards compatissant qui avait le don de m'énerver. Après un millième regard en plus je craquai.

-« Harry arrêtes, c'est déjà suffisamment dure pour moi de penser qu'il est surement mort, alors ta pitié, tu te la garde.

-Lize…

- Non je ne veux rien savoir. Tu te rends compte que l'homme le plus important pour moi et soit mort soit en prison car il ne m'a envoyé aucune lettre, rien, QUE DALE. » Je commençais à crier et les gens autour de nous se retourner vers moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupé pas, mon désespoir étais en train de se muer peu à peu en colère.

-Tu sais j'ai accepté beaucoup chose quand j'étais là-bas... Harry me lançât un regard désolé, il ne connaissait qu'une parti de ce que j'avais vécu quand j'étais avec ceux qui m'avait enlevé à la naissance mais c'étais suffisant pour savoir l'horreur de ma situation. D'ailleurs le seul à qui j'avais réussis à me confier entièrement était Drago. Ces pensées me firent revenir à la réalité et je continuai ma phrase que j'avais laissé en suspend :

-Mais là, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de mourir pour le rejoindre, si il est mort. Il… il m'avait demandé en mariage la nuit ou tu nous as surpris, mais là…

Harry se leva et me pris dans ses bras, il essuya alors les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mon visage sans que j'en ai pris conscience.

-Chut, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je paris qu'il est encore vivant mais qu'il n'a pas encore eu la possibilité de t'envoyer un message mais qu'il le fera bientôt.

-Merci, dis-je en levant mon visage vers lui que j'avais, pendant sa tirade enfouis dans son cou.

Je laissai mon frère essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues.

-Je…je pense que je vais aller chercher mes affaires on se revoit en métamorphose.

-Lize…

-S'il-te-plait laisse moi tranquille, je sais que je peux compter sur toi mais pour le moment j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul.

Je me levai prestement, avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de parler. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle sur demande. Ou je passa plusieurs heures a me battre contre des mannequins animé avec tout les sort que je connaissais avant d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfet et de partir me coucher dans le dortoir.

Une semaine passa sans aucun changement, bien que la Gazette nous avait enfin apporté plus de détaille sur cette attaque.

J'étais toujours inquiète, je n'avais reçus aucune nouvelle de Dray. Harry et les autres essayaient de me réconforter, même si je voyais bien que Ginny et Hermione empêchait souvent Ron de parler. Les professeurs commençaient eux aussi a s'inquiété car ils voyaient mes résultats baisser inexorablement. Et même la victoire de Griffondor au match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ne me remontait pas le moral.

Nous étions en train de déjeuner quand un hibou brun fit son apparition. Tout les élèves étaient étonnés car ce n'étaient pas leur du courrier qui arrivait habituellement au petit déjeuner. Ne reconnaissant pas le hibou je mis désintéressa rapidement et me reconcentra sur mes parchemin, j'avais runes juste après le repas et il y avait interrogation. Je l'avais particulièrement révisée car mon frère accompagnait de Hermione m'avait parlé ce matin

**Flash Back**

-Lize, je peux te parler ?

C'était Harry et Hermione qui m'avait attendu dans la salle commune.

-Oui, si tu veux.

J'étais fatigués car j'avais encore fait un cauchemar sur Draco et n'avait donc par conséquent pas beaucoup dormi.

-Ecoute, il faut que tu deviennes raisonnable, je comprends parfaitement que tu sois triste. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déprimer de la sorte.

-Harry a raison, tu sais. Malefoy n'est pas apparus dans la liste des morts et des arrêtés que la gazette a publiés ce matin. Il peut très bien aller mais ne peut peut-être pas t'envoyé de message, il est peut-être surveillé. Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne de risque inutilement.

-Je…

-Non Lize, il faut que tu réagisses. Après t'ou on dit bien : Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Me dit Harry

-De plus les professeurs ont remarqué quelque chose, continua Hermione

-Comment-ça ? La questionnais-je.

-Tes résultats ont baissé, regarde ton denier devoir de Défense contre les force du mal, tu as eu A-, et je paris que Rémus à été généreuse avec toi car il connaissait la situation. Me répondit Hermione

-Mais…

-Il y a pas de « mais », ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu ressaisisses.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry. D'ailleurs a 14h, on a interrogation en Runes, tu a une heure de 13h à 14h pour réviser, il faut que tu obtiennes au moin un E, sinon je vais te donner des cours supplémentaire tout les soirs, jusqu'à ce que tu te ressaisisse.

-Tu devrais lui obéir car quand elle a une idée en tête, elle n'en démord pas. Hermione est une fille très têtue.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec indignation tout en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

Je me mis à rigoler, ca faisait du bien. Nous rejoignîmes alors la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner où Ron et Ginny nous attendais déjà.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-…ze, Lize. La terre appelle la lune. Lize tu es avec nous ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes révisions par Harry et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant quitter mon parchemin des yeux.

-Je pense que le hibou a quelque chose pour toi, me répondit-il.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en relevant ma tête.

-Regarde.

Effectivement le hibou s'était posé en face de moi et me tendait la pâte sur laquelle une enveloppe rouge était accrochée.

Surprise, je décrochai la beuglante, qui pouvait m'envoyer une telle lettre. Alors que je commençais à quitter la grande salle, celle-ci explosa. Et une voix que j'avais crus ne plus jamais entendre s'éleva :

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Pas la peine de nier je te connais suffisamment. Je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessé, je n'ai pas pu t'écrire avant pour des raisons auxquelles tu dois avoir pensé. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ferais toit ceux qui est en mon pouvoir pour respecter ma demande et l'honoré dès la fin de la guerre. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Je t'aime, à bientôt mon ange._

Dire que j'étais rouge était un euphémisme, il devait avoir calculé son coup pour que je soit la plus gêné possible, mais il était un serpentard. Me rassuré tout en me taquinant, en sachant que je ne pouvais pas répliquer car la prochaine fois que je le verrais je serrais trop heureuse pour me venger.

Mais mon petit serpent avait oublié que j'avais des atouts en poche.

-Ron, Harry, vous me rappellerez que je dois me venger.

-Sans problème, me répondirent-ils en cœur.

Une fois la porte de la grande salle passé et les rumeurs assourdis par la distance, je fis éclaté ma joie et me mis à sautiller jusqu'à la salle de Runes tout en gardant un immense sourire accroché au visage. Il était en vie et il n'était pas blessé. Tout allé bien, dans le meilleur du monde. Enfin pour le moment, j'avais surtout une interrogation qu'il ne fallait pas que je rate.


End file.
